


Selfie

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Photobomb, Selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Queen Elizabeth II who recently performed the best, and sneakiest photobomb, since, well, I can’t think of any, but the elderly lady is very sneaky! lol Jim and Scotty and Admiral Archer find the perfect opportunity to pull one of their own. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

“San Francisco!” Jeannie exclaimed. The young blonde teen gushed. “Look, there’s Starfleet Academy!”

Lettie, her brunette and equally teenage friend grinned as she turned to look behind them, “Ooooh, Cadets! Think there’ll be somebody famous there! Quick! Mom, come on over here, let’s take a selfie!” The very middle aged, and put upon chaperone named “Mom” puffed her way over to her daughter. Lettie pulled out her cell phone and took a selfie.

Later at their hotel room, Lettie got a good look at the selfie she had taken an hour before, “Mom! Jeannie! You’re not going to believe what just happened!”

Both women wandered over to the phone, and there, behind them, Montgomery Scott stood with Jim Kirk’s hand over his balding head, obviously trying to push him down and out of the way. Admiral Jonathan Archer stood behind both men holding up rabbit ears behind Kirk’s head. All three had goofy grins on their faces. It went the 23rd Century version of viral.

* * *

Bones, sitting in the Officer’s Mess at the Academy, looked at his PADD, staring at the picture that had just popped up, “Uhm, Jim?”

Jim looked up from the salad he was consuming. It was a jello fruit salad. “Yes, Bones?”

“Is there something you want to tell me about?” Bones asked.

“Jim! Ye’re no’ goin’ ta believe this!” Scotty said, interrupting their conversation. “We went viral!” he exclaimed, sliding his own PADD in front of Jim.

Jim grinned, “I didn’t realize Archer was going to do that. That was so much fun!”

“But di’ ye hae to try to squash me?” the Scot queried.

“I didn’t try to squash you, Scotty. I was trying to get Porthos in the picture,” Jim said innocently.

“Uh, Jim, so you purposefully photobombed a young girl’s selfie?” Bones finally asked.

“Hey, I wasn’t the only one! Admiral Archer was there too!” Jim exclaimed.

Admiral Archer slipped into the chair next to Bones, “We made their day! Although, I heard their Mom fainted when she realized what we’d done! That was fun! Next time, I need to get Porthos into it!”

“NEXT TIME?!” came the chorus from all three men.

Archer grinned, “Of course, that was too much fun for there not to be a next time!”


End file.
